la Misérable Histoire d'Aaron Sherritt
by Lychee
Summary: cf le titre


Titre : la Misérable Histoire d'Aaron Sherritt

Source : "Ned Kelly", réalisé par **Gregor Jordan.**

Quelques mots d'explications pour commencer :

Bon, je ne sais pas si beaucoup de monde connaît ce film. Pour ma part, je suis tombée dessus dans un vidéo-club anglais, et c'était la première fois que j'en entendais parler. Pour résumer, il s'agit de l'histoire de Ned Kelly (quelle surprise!), un hors-la-loi australien de la fin du 19ème.

Les pour du film : **Heath Ledger** (Ned Kelly himself), COOL déclaré (Chouchou Officiel Of Lychee), bien que j'ai encore du mal à comprendre qu'il enchaîne des rôles pourris ("The Four Feathers", "A Knight Tale") avec des rôles à faire pleurer ("Brokeback Mountain"), dans tous les cas il a une belle gueule; **Geoffrey Rush** (yeeeey!) qui joue le policier pourchassant Kelly, Francis Hare; les chevaux; l'Australie et sa charmante vie coloniale; Kelly enfant qui ressemble à Jack de "Will & Grace".

Les contre : rien de particulier, à part toute la splendide americanitude du film; les deux pouffes, surtout la blonde.

Les pour/contre : **Orlando Bloom** (Joe Byrne, compagnon de Kelly), qui comme dans tous les films où il ne parle pas beaucoup s'en sort honorablement; les dialogues passant du pathétique à l'inoubliable ("Aw. The monkey's been shot!" Oui c'est un vrai singe, non je ne vous expliquerai pas.); la connerie des policiers, énorme, cliché, réelle.

Pour conclure, vous pouvez mourir sans voir le film. C'est le casting qui m'a attiré.

CEPENDANT : tout ça on s'en fout, j'ai surtout été marquée par un des personnages secondaires, Aaron Sherritt (**Joel Edgerton**), tué à la moitié du film. Il faut dire que cette histoire est vachement yaoisable, et que j'ai siphonné un peu trop de Sauternes ce soir, mais ça je ne vous le dirai pas. Et donc je ne vais pas vous expliquer, je vais vous raconter (de mon point de vue, biaisé bien entendu). Les dialogues et les évènements sont directement tirés du film (j'aurais pas pu inventer la fin), traduits (mal) en direct par moi-même.

oOo

La Misérable Histoire d'Aaron Sherritt.

Tout avait sans doute commencé quand Ned était sorti de prison. Ou peut-être quand il avait trouvé ce cheval. Dans tous les cas, quand ils l'avaient récupéré ce jour-là, les cheveux rasés, le visage dur, quelque chose avait disparu, et quelque chose était apparu. L'innocence. Les ennuis.

Aaron était heureux de le revoir. Bien entendu, il était son ami, et surtout l'ami de Joe. Il était – il avait été – un compagnon joyeux, charmant avec les filles, comme il se devait, un garçon dur au travail et souriant et optimiste et loyal. Il était encore tout cela, il l'était sûrement – en surface, parce que quelque chose d'autre était là. Quelque chose qui faisait légèrement vibrer les tripes de Aaron comme lorsqu'il assistait, ou participait, au débourrage de jeune chevaux. Quelque chose qui pouvait mal finir.

Mais il n'aurait su dire quoi, et Joe était si heureux de revoir Aaron. Et c'était joyeusement qu'il avait pataugé dans la boue pour arrêter la carriole du vieux Wicks – où siégeait également sa charmante fille Sarah, ce qui avait encore apporté à sa motivation. Et pendant qu'il tentait de persuader le vieux de les laisser grimper à l'arrière, Ned et Joe l'avait suivi en discutant d'un air sérieux. Si longues que soient toutes les journées et soirées qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, Joe ne discutait jamais avec lui d'un air sérieux.

Le vieux avait poussé un grognement et fait un vague signe de main. Il s'était retourné vers les deux autres.

- Venez, les gars. Sautez!

Ils avaient couru vers lui.

- Merci beaucoup, Monsieur.

- Merci, M. Wicks!

- Merci, M. Wicks.

Ils avaient rigolé comme des enfants en s'entassant les uns sur les autres.

- Qui est le valeureux père, m'an?

- Laisse tomber. Il est parti depuis bien longtemps. Il n'y a rien a ajouter.

- C'est Proddy le Puant!

- George, le boulanger. Nous étions marié, Ned, en tout bien tout honneur.

- C'est super, maman.

- Christ! Vous allez arrêter ce bazar? Vous m'épuisez, tous les deux!

- Ecoutez votre mère, ou je vous en mets une, à tous les deux, vous m'entendez? Et qui tu es, d'ailleurs?

- Steve Hart.

- Et bien, vous me semblez tellement gras tous les deux, que vous avez intérêt à vous bouger le cul et à m'aider à remettre cette maison en état. Vous n'avez même pas aider m'an un seul instant, hein?

La maison – la masure – ressemblait à une fourmilière. Une fourmilière sale et en pagaille, occupée par un femme déjà âgée, deux jouvencelles, un fils et un gendre paresseux, et un bébé. Aaron savait que dans deux semaines, à peine, Ned en aurait fait un foyer accueillant et respectable. Ned était comme ça. Mme Kelly semblait déjà cinq ans de moins, et tous plaisantaient.

Pendant un moment, tout alla bien. Ned trouva un job, retapa la maison, gagna des combats, sortit avec eux. Il lutinait moins les filles, mais après trois ans de prison, on peut comprendre une certaine réserve. Et cela en faisait autant de plus pour lui-même.

Puis il y eut les chevaux volés. Les policiers n'aiment pas les jeunes Irlandais qui sortent de prison avec un regard fier, et qui parlent franchement. Ned se débrouilla pour récupérer les chevaux sur leur dos, mais ils n'avaient aucune preuve. Les choses se seraient-elles tassées sans Fitzpatrick? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Toujours est-il que par la faute de sa fierté d'ivrogne stupide et déconfit, Ned et Joe et Dan et Steve décampèrent. Tuèrent trois policiers. Dévalisèrent des banques. Devinrent hors-la-loi. Pouvait-on en vouloir à Ned, qui devait songer jours et nuits à la mère, enfermée?

Aaron en apprenait de nouvelles dans le journal, chaque matin. Il en appris de nouvelles le jour où ils vinrent le voir, aussi.

- Ne tirez pas, je suis désarmé. Pose ça, aucune armée n'est cachée ici.

Joe avait souris et rangé son revolver, avant de lui donner une accolade.

- Ne parlez pas trop fort, j'ai de la visite.

Joe l'avais regardé d'un air compréhensif et amusé.

- Qui?

- Mary Hegarty.

- Mary Hegarty! (Joe avait pris un air scandalisé.)

- Mh.

- Jesus! Elle ne peut pas avoir plus de treize ans!

- Je ne suis pas superstitieux. Bien, bien, bien, bien, bien. (Il avait brandi son journal.) C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un qui vaut 2000 livres, surtout un Irlandais.

- C'est 6000 livres.

Il les avait écoutés et regardés tandis qu'il rêvaient sur une telle somme d'argent. Joe affichait un sourire de pirate. La vie de bandit lui allait bien. A côté de lui, Ned, bien qu'essayant de le dissimuler, exsudait la culpabilité et la responsabilité. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre pour se corriger, se compléter, même Aaron pouvait voir cela.

Le visage de Joe s'assombrit tandis qu'il se penchait sur la feuille de papier.

- N'importe qui a le droit légal de nous tirer dessus à vue.

Ils étaient tous devenus silencieux.

Après cela, il n'eut plus de nouvelles pendant un moment, ayant été arrêté et envoyé en prison, sur ordre de Hare comme tous les amis de Ned, ceux qui l'aidaient, le nourrissaient, le vêtaient. Un millier d'entre eux. Non, il n'eut plus de nouvelles pendant un long moment.

- J'ai entendu que vous vouliez vous marier, fonder une famille.

On l'avait battu, affamé. Hare fumait tranquillement sur le banc, à côté de lui.

- Et bien, je vais te dire ça, mon gars. Un manque de coopération va me rendre vraiment difficile de te faire sortir d'ici pour te renvoyer vers ta promise.

Hare ne le menaçait pas, ne lui promettait rien. Il expliquait.

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de te parler de la récompense. C'est beaucoup d'argent. (Un silence.)Tu pourrais l'utiliser de façon utile. (Une bouffée de cigarette.) Tu es un ami de Joseph Byrne, non?

Aaron s'était pour la première fois tourné vers son visiteur.

- Vous vous connaissez depuis l'enfance… fait un bout de chemin ensemble, n'est-ce pas? Aaron, ce sont les Kelly que nous voulons. (Hare se fit plus véhément.) Joe n'est pas important. Si tout cela continue, il sera abattu comme les autres. La seule chance que ton ami peut avoir dépend de toi. Si tu m'aides, je te garantie sa sécurité.

Il avait appris plus tard qu'ils avaient tenté de mettre le feu à leur campement. Mais Ned et les autres s'étaient un fois de plus échappés, et avaient disparu pendant un long moment.

Il ne sut jamais qui avait craché le morceau.

- Hello, Aaron.

Joe était là, souriant. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Joe? Ned!

Il avait trouvé le courage de rire.

- Comment ça va, Aaron?

Joe souriait toujours. Ned aussi.

- Pas trop mal. Enfin… pas trop mal. J'ai lu pas mal de trucs sur toi, Ned. Vous formez un tandem terrifiant, pas vrai?

Il continua à plaisanter. Il était heureux de les revoir.

Ils avaient l'air heureux aussi, mais pas autant que lui.

- Nous voulions te parler, Aaron. On se demandait si tu accepterais de faire l'éclaireur pour nous. nous voulons attaquer la banque de Beechworth.

Il ne savait pas trop quand il avait compris que tout était foutu. Peut-être en les voyant. Peut-être en répondant à ce moment précis.

- Eclaireur? Et bien, je suis flatté que vous ayez pensé à moi, les gars, mais, heu –

- Tu n'est pas intéressé? le coupa Joe, insistant.

- Non. J'adorerais. Si ça ne dépendais que de moi, je serais dans le coup immédiatement. Vous savez ça. Mais j'ai des choses à prendre en compte.

Et il leur avait dit qu'il était marié, et ils l'avaient félicité. Ils avaient ri de nouveau. Ils avaient échangé de rapides nouvelles. Joe et Ned lui avaient à nouveau donné l'accolade. Il savait que c'était pour la dernière fois. Sans doute ne se serait-il pas autant détesté s'il n'avait pas dit ces derniers mots, d'une voix pleine de sincérité.

- Désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous aider. Bonne chance malgré tout.

Ils avaient hoché la tête, toujours souriants. Ils l'avaient suivi du regard tandis qu'il regagnait la fête, à l'intérieur.

_"I am a native_

_Of Erin, Ireland_

_Transported now_

_From my native shore_

_They tore me from_

_My aged parents_

_And from the maiden_

_Whom I adore_

_I have been a prisoner_

_At Port Macquarie_

_At Norfolk Island_

_And Emu Plains_

_At Castle Hill_

_And Cursed Toongabbie_

_At all those settlements_

_I've worked in chains_

_But of all places of condemnation_

_And penal stations_

_Of New South Wales..."_

Bien entendu, il avait tout dit à Hare, et les policiers avaient envahi Beechworth dès le lendemain.

Ned et Joe et les autres n'avaient pas attaqué.

- Je laisse tomber, fit-il en reposant ses cartes.

- C'est sur que perdre comme ça doit t'épuiser, se moqua un des policiers qui séjournait chez lui.

Hare était un homme prudent et intelligent.

A cinq, la cahute semblait minuscule. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, où sa femme somnolait.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Dors, ma chérie, soupira-t-il en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

Les trois policiers ne baissèrent pas le ton, continuant leur partie.

- Aaron!

Aaron, les doigts sur les boutons de sa chemise, se figea. Dans la pièce d'à côté, les hommes cessèrent de rire et prirent leurs fusils. L'un d'entre eux se dirigea vers une des fenêtres. Aaron se leva et entrouvrit la porte. Une silhouette blanche se dessinait dans la nuit, à la lisière du bois.

- Aaron!

- Qui est-ce? demanda quelqu'un. (Peut-être lui.)

Le policier à la fenêtre se tourna vers l'intérieur de la pièce, une expression grivoise et méprisante sur le visage.

- Une autre de tes traînées, il semble bien. Dis-lui de dégager, si elle ne veut pas que je lui fasse sauter la tête.

Sa femme semblait d'être rendormie. Aaron referma doucement la porte, et fit quelques pas dehors, scrutant l'obscurité. Le bruit des criquets emplissait l'air. Il s'avança lentement.

- Lizzie, c'est toi? dit-il en s'immobilisant.

La femme restait immobile. Elle avait un châle autour de la tête, qui cachait en partie son visage. La lune brillait, et un léger vent agitait sa robe et l'extrémité de l'étoffe.

Aaron ne bougea pas. L'apparition, qui ne souriait plus, saisit le fusil qu'elle cachait derrière son dos et épaula, ses yeux sombre durement fixés sur lui.

- Joe.

Joe resta encore immobile une seconde, et tira. Aaron tomba.

Joe fit ralentir son cheval, puis l'arrêta complètement. Ned se retourna, et revint vers lui.

- Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il a fait ça? demanda Joe en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. (Son regard se perdit un instant, puis revint sur lui.) Juste pour l'argent?

Ned entrouvrit la bouche, hésita.

- Peut-être qu'il a commencé à croire qu'il était une sorte de grosse pointure, au lieux d'un fils de bouseux, comme nous.

Ils restèrent à nouveau silencieux; puis Ned fit tourner son cheval et reprit sa route. Joe jeta un dernier regard derrière lui, et le suivit.

Et ce fut la seule oraison que reçut Aaron Sherritt.

oOo

Je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut. J'avais juste très très très envie de raconter l'histoire, mais uniquement celle qui concernait Aaron. se relit La façon dont je raconte le début est très différente de celle dont je raconte la fin. Mais la fin n'a pas besoin d'explications ou de supputations, la description se suffit à elle-même. J'aime beaucoup cette scène. Elle est un peu comme le reste du film, sur une corde raide avec d'un côté une gouffre de clichés américains, et de l'autre un abîme fascinant de bonnes idées et de sentiments immenses et intenses. C'est _horriblement_ frustrant de se retrouver en présence d'un film qui aurait pu être bon. Gnnh.

re-regarde la scène

OMG ça pourrait _presque_ être parfait! Gnnnh!

part se coucher


End file.
